


Carnival

by GinAndSin



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Random Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, child oc, please let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndSin/pseuds/GinAndSin
Summary: “Oh god, it's one of these.” Rikku regarded the game's set up. Milk bottles. Everyone hated the damn milk bottles.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> A companion work to my collection of Aurikku drabbles that may or may not eventually be finished. In response to a tumblr prompt that I finished ages ago and never managed to upload here.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124881467820/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-have-a-child-thats

“Mommy, I want that one.”

Rikku, whose mouth was currently filled to the brim with cotton candy, looked to see what her daughter was pointing at. There was a small crowd gathered around one of the game booths, and Isra was pulling her towards it desperately.

“Do you see the horsey?!” The little blonde ball of energy squealed. Her eyes shone brightly as she gazed at the giant pink unicorn hanging from the prize hooks. “I _need_ it.”

Rikku swallowed her mouthful. The cloying taste of the sugar stuck on her tongue even after it had all dissolved—her favorite part about the treat. “Oh you need it, do you?” She chuckled.

“Yesssssssss.” Isra continued tugging until they reached the booth, urging her mother to play. “Win it for me, Mommy!”

Win it for me, mommy. How could she resist a line like that? Four years old and the kid was already a player. She reached down and ruffled the little girl's hair. Isra had dragged her through the crowd, and they were now standing before the booth. Well, Rikku was, at least—now that they were up close, Isra wasn't actually tall enough to see over the edge.

“Oh god, it's one of these.” Rikku said as she regarded the game's set up. Milk bottles. Everyone hated the damn milk bottles.

“Would you like to try your luck, miss?”

The man in charge of the booth approached Rikku with a smile. He motioned towards the triangular array of bottles, surrounded by dozens of plastic rings that had been thrown by unlucky carnival goers.

Rikku rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She could see her daughter looking up at her pleadingly, bottom lip jutting out like a champ. “How do I win that one?” She asked, pointing up at the stuffed unicorn that her daughter apparently needed in order to keep on breathing.

There were a few snickers from the people in the crowd. To his credit, the man inside the booth didn't even blink. “That's one of our top prizes!” He exclaimed. The man motioned towards the very tip of the assortment of bottles, so far back Rikku could barely even see it.

The blonde nodded, having assumed as much. “Okie dokie, then. How much for one shot?”

The man blinked. “Just one?” The snickering behind them grew louder.

Rikku nodded happily. “Yep yep!”

Shaking his head, the man offered her one tiny plastic ring in exchange for a few crinkled one dollar bills that the woman had pulled out of her pocket. Isra stood on her tiptoes in front of the booth, trying in vain to watch what was going on.

Rikku squinted at the ring. It was barely wider than the rims of the bottles, and extremely lightweight.

“I'm gonna name him Prancy.” Isra informed her from below.

Rikku smirked, and let the ring fly. “Is he a boy unicorn, then?”

The ring made a beeline for the bottle placed farthest away, slowly descending as it went. It seemed to hover in the air before coming to a rest on the tip of the one she'd aimed for, sliding down with an audible chink.

The rest of the crowd behind them had gone silent. Only Isra seemed unperturbed. The little girl rolled her eyes and blew a tuft of hair out of her face. “Of course he's a boy, Mommy. Boys can wear pink too.”

Not knowing what else to do, the man running the booth pulled the huge stuffed animal down from the hooks. “Looks like we have a winner!” he remarked, sounding slightly less enthusiastic than he had at the start of the game.

“Silly me,” Rikku said to her daughter as she handed her the huge thing. The little girl was dwarfed in comparison, but still managed to hold it up.

Isra hugged the gigantic unicorn, fairly quivering with excitement. “ThankyouthankyouTHANK YOU!” The crowd around them was beginning to disperse. Rikku did what any good mother would do in that situation, and pulled out her cell phone to take a picture.

“Say cheese,” she giggled, and snapped a quick photo of Isra cuddling her newest possession. With a few taps she sent the picture off, with the caption “Another one for the collection.”

The response was immediate. Rikku grinned while opening Auron's text. She could almost hear the reproach in his voice as she read _“We are seriously running out of room. You need to stop.”_

“Watcha lookin' at, Mommy?” Rikku glanced down. Isra had dragged her unicorn over and was staring up at her with wide, impossibly green eyes that mirrored her own.

The young woman grinned mischievously. She squinted up at the booth, eyes roving over the prizes until they came to rest on a giant stuffed gorilla with purple fur.

“I was just talking to Daddy, pumpkin. He said he wants one too.”


End file.
